Deadliest Poison
by Brokenheart05
Summary: Becoming Copycat had only been the start to winning over Ladybug. But in order to truly mark Ladybug as his, Copycat does the unthinkable. With the tides against them and Marinette no longer being able to look at her partner in the face, can our superhero duo win this battle? Warnings for Rape/Non-con.


_Hey there. I hope everyone enjoys my writing as it is my first time posting a story for this fandom but I must say that this is inspired by fullmetalfrost's story Shadow of a Chat and also deals with the sensitive topic of Rape/Noncon and is an alternative ending to the episode Copycat. Thanks to_ _ **WhiteEevee**_ _for betareading this chapter._

* * *

 **1\. Only I Have the Right**

Ladybug looked between the two cats and wished she could tell which was which but decided to listen to the tied up cat and moved her face closer to the other one. "I hope you didn't tell him about us?"

The other cat seemed startled. "What?"

"That we made… a secret promise?"

"O-of course not," the cat stammered out.

Ladybug's eyes narrowed. "We never made a promise. Copycat!"

Copycat snarled, standing up leaving Cat Noir on the ground. "No, Ladybug. He has no right to even look at you. You're mine, only mine." He suddenly stepped closer to Ladybug, almost too close for comfort. His breath blew past her right ear, causing her to shiver. She moved to throw her yoyo at him to push him back.

"I don't think so…Cataclysm!" Copycat launched the destructive attack, destroying Ladybug's yoyo. The superheroine flinched and for the first time in all the akuma attacks, she felt fear inside her and stumbled back.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir cried, eyes wide as he saw her yoyo destroyed, and squirmed against his chains. He needed to help her…this was all his fault anyway. Theo had been akumatised due to his jealousy.

Ladybug stepped back further, feeling a little helpless without her yoyo. The way Copycat looked at her sent shivers down her spine. It was like he wanted to own her, claim her like a possession. It didn't help that he looked like an exact replica of her partner either.

"S-stay away!" Her voice shook but she attempted to take a defensive stance.

"Leave her alone, you copycat!" Cat cried, fighting desperately against the chains that tied him down to the ground. He had to protect his partner. She had come to help him, after all.

"Who'd leave something so beautiful untouched?" Copycat said squirming before backing Ladybug against the wall. His lips came upon hers with bruising force and Cat Noir could swear he heard a whimper of protest. There was an agonizing moment of silence before Cat Noir's struggles increased in order to break free. He knew he needed to do something and fast especially as Copycat deepened the kiss.

Ladybug tried to beat her fists against his chest, but Copycat caught her wrists and forced them down. Copycat's weight was much too overwhelming. _Cat Noir, help me…_ She felt sick, she wanted to fight back but without her yoyo, she couldn't do anything. As Copycat bit her lip hard, a small gasp escaped her allowing him to force his tongue into her mouth exploring it to its extent. Tears filled her eyes. She didn't want this.

Cat Noir gritted his teeth at his own helplessness. Wasn't there anything he could do to help? The chains were so tight that every time he attempted to break free it would cut into his suit, leaving red marks on his wrists. "Stop! Please! Leave her alone!" He hated pleading, always being the optimistic one, but he couldn't stand to see his Lady like this.

Copycat pulled away momentarily, chuckling. "Why? Afraid I'll show her a better time than you?"

"Stop, please," Ladybug said shakily. "I don't want this…" This was not how she had wanted her first kiss to be, so cold and rough.

Copycat rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bugaboo, but you need to know we belong together and your partner needs to know how weak he really is." He grasped Ladybug by the wrist, yanking her closer. "I'm only doing this because I love you, my lady, and no one else deserves to take this from you before me."

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir's eyes widened at this. He wouldn't go that far, would he?

Copycat chortled at their expressions. "Watch and learn, Cat Noir." With that, he tore apart Ladybug's skintight suit with alarming strength, exposing her almost completely to his disgusting gaze.

"S-stop…" Ladybug whimpered. "Please…" Tears fell down her cheeks from the shame she felt. She felt dirty, disgusted at what was happening to her. "Chaton, please help me…" She knew he couldn't, but her partner was the only one she could reach out to, although even thinking of his face made her shiver due to his resemblance to Copycat.

"My Lady, I…" Cat Noir felt weak, helpless as he forced himself to look away from the ghastly sight of his partner being sexually assaulted in front of his very eyes and him failing to protect her. This was all his fault. If he hadn't made Theo jealous, he wouldn't have been akumatised. "Theo, please…leave her alone. I made you jealous, take it out on me. Please let her go." His own voice sounded weak and he looked defeated, forcing himself to look back at the sight. Ladybug had her eyes tightly shut as that disgusting monster roamed his hands about her vulnerable body.

Copycat was delirious with pleasure. "You don't see what I'm doing do you, Cat Noir? By claiming her I'm not only taking my own pleasure but she'll always remember what her 'partner' did to her." With that, he thrust inside of Ladybug, her agonizing screams painting themselves in Cat's mind.

"LADYBUG!" Cat cried helplessly, tears blinding his vision as her scream ripped into him. No, no not his Ladybug…not his Lady, she didn't deserve this. All she had wanted was to help him prove his innocence and now… His heart clenched as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks and he could do nothing to stop it. His glare could tear through Copycat's very flesh as he pulled away from his lady and tore away her earrings, taking Ladybug's Kwami into his hands.

"I'm sure Hawkmoth will be glad to have you back," Copycat said as the Kwami struggled against him before going to Cat Noir. "I think I'll take yours too."

 _Plagg, no…no way in hell. He had failed one friend today, he wasn't about to fail another._ He launched a kick at Copycat and when the other was tricked into using Cataclysm, he forced him to break his chains. Cat Noir saw red and lunged towards Copycat.

But Copycat extended his stick and escaped. _No!_ Cat Noir grabbed his own stick but stopped at a weak whimper from Ladybug…

No. She wouldn't be Ladybug anymore if her kwami was gone…did he dare? Yes…she needed help right now. He rushed over to her side and his breath almost stopped.

"M-Marinette?" Marinette was his Lady? One of his closest friends was also his partner in crime…these were too many shocks at once, but he cradled Marinette in his arms. "Marinette…Princess, come on, wake up…" His voice shook. "Please, Mari…" He forced himself not to cry and was surprised when he was suddenly pushed back.

"Stay away from me!" Marinette sobbed, trying to crawl away from him in shock and trembling. "Please…haven't you done enough?"

"My Lady, it's me…" Cat Noir said, heartbroken, before realizing what had happened. Of course…she was afraid of him because the person who had raped her was an identical clone of himself. He transformed back into Adrien and approached her, carefully. "Marinette?"

Marinette was still trembling but looked up, her eyes widening a little when she saw him. "Adrien?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I-I'm sorry…"

Adrien moved closer, pulling Marinette into a hug, holding back sobs. "No, Marinette, it's my fault. I caused this to happen…I'm so sorry, Mari. I'm so sorry." He held her close, tears filling his eyes.

Marinette sniffled. "Adrien? Where's Tikki? My…my kwami?"


End file.
